The Start of Forever
by lovesamemory
Summary: Miley wakes up on an important day and get's an unexpected guest. Niley.


June. 11.2014

Barcelona. Spain.

Miley's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I groggily asked, trying to pry open my eyes from sleep.

"You need to wake up sissy, we are going sight seeing with mom" Noah said before she swiftly left my hotel room.

I groaned stretching my arms, I didn't want to leave the warm cocoon I was wrapped up in. I grabbed my phone that was charging beside me and went to open up my twitter app. I quickly typed what I wanted and hit send.

MileyCyrus: I wish I could lie in bed all day long

I got up and drug my feet toward the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of me. I heard my phone ringing as I stepped out of the steamy hot room and swiped my finger across the screen, illuminating my screen.

From Demi:

You doing okay today?

My eyebrow arched as I pondered her message. We really weren't friends anymore and rarely talked. I was also okay so what in the hell would make her think that I wouldn't be? Hitting the home screen her message went away and that was when I clearly saw todays date.

June 11.

Well, that is probably what she is talking about. But of course this day is just another day really. I mean Nick and I barley talk the last time I even saw or had a conversation with him was at the Teen Choice Awards last year. I decided to be courteous to Demi since she cared enough to ask if I was okay.

To Demi:

Never better

I left it at that and left my room to go have breakfast with my family before our day of sightseeing.

Later that Afternoon

Opening the door I sighed exhausted. After breakfast we went and explored Barcelona I took a million pictures with Cheyne, Noah, Braison, and my mom all around at the different tourist hotspots. Collapsing on my bed I decided I would take a short nap before Braison, Cheyne, and I went out to a local bar. Drifting off in to dreamland Nick fluttered across my mind and a strange spark of something hit my heart.

"You know some people say you look better without makeup on" a voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped smearing my red lipstick on my cheek. Looking into the mirror I saw him standing there leaning against the door way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"I thought I would come see you on our anniversary" he shrugged.

"Why Nick? It's not if we even talk anymore and who let you into my hotel room?" the anger I suddenly felt at him being here was appearing.

"Because I haven't seen you in almost a year. Contrary to popular belief Miley you are still my best friend whether we talk or not. And Noah gave me a card key considering she was the only one besides your mom who knew I was coming"

I didn't have anything else really to say after that. I just stood and stared at him for a minute when I remembered that I wasn't dressed. It seemed to cross Nicks mind as well as he looked me up and done. All I had on was my lacey boy short underwear and my brothers t-shirt I slept in.

As I looked back up I noticed Nick right in front of my face then his lips on mine. I was shocked to say the least but fuck I missed this feeling. Kissing him back I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer around my waist.

Kissing Nick was nothing like kissing Liam. With Liam it was just a peck didn't really feel anything other than contentment. That was one reason I dumped him, I wanted to feel something when I kissed someone not just contentment, also the fact he felt the need to screw some slut whenever he wasn't home.

Kissing Nick was full of fire, passion, love. I could always feel a spark even though it had been eight years since I met him, it never left.

Nick grabbed my thighs and pulled me up to rest them around his hips as he walked toward the bed. As I was being laid down I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and let him in. I was quickly getting lost in the passion and it seemed he was as well. Before I knew it I felt my clothes coming off and him pushing into me.

After we were done I had my head on his chest and his eyes were closed.

"What did we just do?" I whispered

He stroked my back before looking down at me "We just had sex for the first time in four years MI".

I smacked his chest "Obviously I know that Nick but what about you girlfriend, what about Olivia?"

"I don't love Olivia Miley and she knows that. I broke up with her over a month ago after I realized that I was still in love with you and began planning with Noah this little trip".

I was surprised to say the least. Nick just chuckled and pecked me on the lips again.

"I love you too Nick" I said a wide smiling consuming my face.

"Well I had hoped so or this would make the next part a bit awkward."

I watched as he reached over and grabbed his jeans on the floor and pull something out of his pocket. I sat up pulling the sheets up to my chest as I moved.

"Miley I know we haven't been together as a couple in more than four years, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and I can't be without you again. Miley will you marry me and become my forever that we always dreamed about?" he asked opening the little lid of the black velvet box revealing the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen in my life.

I gasped in shock before my eyes watered up a little bit. This was crazy. Insane. But he was right all that mattered was how we felt. I wanted to be with him forever but I was also scared. Fear was never something I let hold me back from what I wanted. So I replied with one word that would forever change my world as I knew it. We could figure out life later.

"Yes."

**Long time no update readers. It has come around to Niley day once again and while I don't ever see them getting back together and as I have grown up quite a lot I felt a bit of nostalgia of my obsessing in my teen years. I hope you all enjoyed a this little piece of writing as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
